


Poker Face

by terrazzah (terryh_nyan)



Series: Love Game [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, High School, Humor, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryh_nyan/pseuds/terrazzah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>07/07/2016: Pokémon Go esce sui server neozelandesi, disponibile negli altri Paesi via apk.<br/>Ed è l'inizio della fine.<br/>[(Koma)HinaNami in tutte le salse ma soprattutto IDIOT!FIC]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raxilia_running](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/gifts).



> Ho Delirato
> 
> (non giocate a Pokémon Go. nON GIOCATE A POKEMON GO POI SUCCEDE Q U E S T O)

Hinata avrebbe dovuto capirlo subito.

Hinata avrebbe dovuto prendersi il tempo di scomporre quelle parole lettera per lettera e riarrangiarle nel loro significato reale, perché è solo nell'epoca del mai che Nanami Chiaki potrebbe, senza doppi fini e senza un febbrone da cavallo, pronunciare onestamente la frase " _Andiamo a fare una passeggiata_ ".

Una _passeggiata?_

Se la può prendere solo con se stesso.

Ora, ci sono tre cose che Hinata sa per certo a proposito di Nanami:

La prima è che riesce a confutare lo stereotipo della Fake Gamer Girl semplicemente _esistendo_. Hinata non credeva di potersi spaventare guardando qualcuno giocare a un videogioco finché non ha visto i suoi occhi iniettarsi di sangue davanti ad Angry Birds e, se l'avesse conosciuta in quel frangente e solo in quel frangente, la ricorderebbe ancora con immenso, profondo terrore.

La seconda è che _resta a dormire da me_ è un'altra frase di cinque parole che contiene una bugia. La bugia, più precisamente (e stranamente, visto il soggetto) è la parola "dormire". In casa della sua amica d'infanzia si dorme quasi a tutte le ore, ma _non_ in quelle notturne: la notte è fatta per fissare lo schermo del televisore e far saettare in maniera pressoché automatica le dita sui tasti del joystick, questo finché il padre di Nanami non entra ad augurare loro la buonanotte e allora si spengono tutte le luci, sì, ma si accendono le console portatili. E _restano_ accese. Il più delle volte, nella mano morta di un Hinata collassato pietosamente sui cuscini, mentre il ticchettio ritmato delle dita della sua amica sul Nintendo DS gli concilia lo svenimento alle prime luci dell'alba.

La terza è che, se non ci sono videogiocate in programma, e se si è relativamente svegli, si può passare il tempo chiacchierando, o studiando, o teorizzando su dove dormano i criceti di Tanaka quando fa troppo caldo per indossare una sciarpa, o persino stando in silenzio l'uno in compagnia dell'altra.

Ma mai, _mai_ in sei anni di conoscenza è stata avanzata da Nanami la proposta di _camminare_.

E Hinata sente i tasselli cadere tutti al loro posto quando ripensa al conto alla rovescia sul calendario di Nanami con la data di oggi cerchiata in rosa e circondata da punti esclamativi; quando ricorda il modo furtivo in cui la sua amica ha infilato ben tre batterie prericaricate nelle tasche profonde della felpa blu navy; per non parlare della dannatissima poker face con la quale ha continuato a rigirarsi lo smartphone tra le dita per tutto il tempo come se nulla bollisse in pentola.

Hinata, semplicemente, non ci aveva fatto caso.

Non ci aveva fatto caso, e adesso stava per diventare un _criminale._

«Hinata–kun...»

Gli occhi di Nanami scintillano. Non hanno nulla della patina assonnata che li caratterizza pressoché a ogni ora del giorno, e questo sì che mette Hinata in allarme. Soprattutto perché quello sguardo attento sta danzando con ostinazione dallo schermo del cellulare al cancello in ferro battuto di fronte a loro.

«No. Nanami... _no_ ».

Hinata ha già visto quello sguardo: sulle facce dei barboni che hanno individuato un panino perfettamente intatto in un cassonetto due blocchi più in là, e sul muso del volpino pallinomane affidato a Tanaka tutte le volte che anche solo intravedeva qualcosa di vagamente sferico.

È lo sguardo di qualcuno che sta _puntando_.

«Ma è proprio lì!» insiste Nanami, saltando sul posto come una molla e indicando il giardino della villetta dietro al cancello con fare quasi accusatorio, neanche stesse per gridare _Obiezione!_ con tutto il fiato che ha.

«Ma è illegale!» risponde Hinata, che invece da obiettare ha parecchio, in primis le inferriate appuntite che li separano dalla tanto agognata – per almeno uno di loro – destinazione. Già se lo immagina, il proprio corpo maldestro trafitto al centro del petto da quelle piccole lance, in realtà neanche troppo affilate ma è sicuro che il fato troverebbe un modo per farlo finire come uno spiedino comunque. Nanami no, lei è sempre sorprendentemente atletica quando è motivata, e sembra che stia per aggrapparsi al cancello e iniziare a scalarlo, quando...

Quando il cancello si fa cortesemente da parte.

Da solo.

«Ok...» Hinata mormora nervosamente. «È uno scherzo, vero?» è quello che dice, mentre la parte superstiziosa del suo cervello, sentendosi apparentemente chiamata in causa, grida a squarciagola che è tutta opera dei fantasmi e che dovrebbero filarsela di lì prima di ritrovarsi protagonisti di un film horror di bassa categoria, di quelli che piacciono tanto a Tsumiki per motivi che lui non ha alcun interesse a indagare.

«È un segno».

Nanami non gli è mai parsa così traboccante di fede come in quel momento, ma il ragazzo giurerebbe che attorno a lei si è formata un'aura di determinazione pura. Hinata vorrebbe tanto non essere travolto da quel ciclone videoludico fuori controllo, ma vorrebbe anche sopravvivere alla nottata. Possibilmente senza macchie sulla fedina penale.

«Hinata–kun,» Nanami richiama la sua attenzione, con un tono di voce decisamente più conciliante che gli riaccende in petto un barlume di speranza, ma solo per un istante, perché poi continua: «puoi restare qui, se vuoi. Non c'è bisogno che tu venga con me se non te la senti...»

«Uhm...» Hinata lancia un'occhiata di sottecchi alla piccola villa bianca, dall'apparenza un po' trasandata ma tutto sommato pulita e in ordine. Niente di maniacale o di strano nel modo in cui è tenuta, né a confronto con l'illustre vicinato né con una casa abbandonata e in decadenza (e _infestata_ ). Anche volendoci trovare qualcosa di storto, dando fondo a tutta la sua paranoia, Hinata proprio non ci riesce.

Ed è esattamente per quello che non lascerebbe mai Nanami andare nei paraggi di quella villa da sola.

No, perché di bruttissimi B-Movie ne ha visti un po' anche lui: Souda l'ha costretto così tante volte a sorbirsi ore e ore del peggio del cinema internazionale (con una sospetta densità di film provenienti da un certo piccolo regno indipendente) da sapere ormai che, se c'è uno scenario perfetto per un crimine tremendo, di quelli i cui dettagli sanguinosi persino la stampa si trattiene dal riportare, allora è precisamente quel villino.

Non che le sarebbe di grande aiuto se anche andasse con lei: probabilmente finirebbero entrambi in una pentola per essere ritrovati a pezzi nei cassettoni del freezer. Oppure, più comprensibilmente, finirebbero arrestati. Tra la prospettiva della morte violenta, quella della vergogna sociale e quella dell'eterno senso di colpa, insomma, la sua unica possibilità sarebbe che Nanami rinsavisse e girasse i tacchi lì e subito.

Ma sarebbe troppo facile.

La sua amica varca con passo sicuro il cancello, calpestando le sue speranze di poter avere salve vita, reputazione e coscienza quando l'universo ha palesemente già deciso per lui. Hinata deglutisce, spazzando via quel rimasuglio di istinto di autoconservazione che gli impedirebbe lasciarsi trascinare da Nanami in quella _follia_ , e segue la sua scia nel prato incolto della villetta.

Alla fine sarà una cosa veloce, no? Troverà quello che sta cercando lì nel giardino e in men che non si dica potranno mettere quanti più chilometri possibili tra loro stessi e il luogo del delitto. Nessuno dovrà mai venire a sapere che Hinata Hajime, ambizioso studente liceale dalla media scolastica perfettamente accettabile sotto ogni aspetto, ha ceduto alla tentazione della violazione di domicilio per un banale caso di condizionamento da gruppo.

No, sarà finita ancora prima di iniziare, sicuramente.

Dietro di loro, il cancello cigola in modo sinistro, ruotando faticosamente sui cardini ma richiudendosi con un _clic_ assolutamente inequivocabile, che fa sprofondare il cuore di Hinata nella disperazione più nera: non si torna indietro.

Non senza aver fatto i conti col padrone di casa.

 

***

 

 **A:** Kuzuryuu  
**Data:** 07/07, 23:54

_La situazione è questa._

_Io e Nanami siamo bloccati da circa un'ora nel giardino di una villa e non riusciamo ad andare né dentro né fuori. No, né dentro né fuori._

_Ci chiedevamo: non è che potresti insegnarci a scassinare un cancello a mani nude? Abbiamo anche diverse batterie portatili scariche, una cravatta e un fermacapelli._

_In caso contrario, per caso Pekoyama è sveglia?_

 

 **A:** Mioda  
**Data:** 08/07, 00:08

 _Mioda, è importante: come faceva il testo di quella tua canzone?_ Breaking & Entering?

 

 **A:** Nidai  
**Data:** 08/07, 00:24

_C'è urgente bisogno di "quello" a questo indirizzo. Su un oggetto inanimato, finché non si rompe. Per te sarebbe un problema?_

 

 **A:** Tanaka  
**Data:** 08/07, 00:39

_I tuoi criceti sanno mica scassinare una serratura? Chiedo per un amico._

 

 **A:** Pekoyama  
**Data:** 08/07, 00:51

_Pekoyama, sei sveglia?_

 

 **A:** Tsumiki  
**Data:** 08/07, 01:01

_Mi serve la tua cassetta degli attrezzi a questo indirizzo. Quella che tieni nascosta sotto il letto perché la metà delle cose che ci sono dentro è illegale._

**A:** Tsumiki  
**Data:** 08/07, 01:03

_Scusa, ho sbagliato destinatario. Era per Souda. Mi dispiace di averti svegliata!_

 

 **A:** Tsumiki  
**Data:** 08/07, 01:05

_No no, davvero, non preoccuparti! Riponi pure le... cose. Qualunque esse siano. Tranquilla._

_Buonanotte._

 

***

 

Hinata mette via il suo cellulare e quello che resta del suo orgoglio e sospira, sconsolatamente e a lungo. Fissa il cancello come se potesse incenerirlo con lo sguardo, e a questo punto, perché no? I suoi occhi sono così rossi dalla stanchezza che tutto sarebbe possibile. Almeno potrebbe disturbare anche Owari, stavolta con un bel segnale di fumo, visto che l'unica compagna di classe che avrebbe effettivamente potuto aiutarli è anche l'unica sprovvista di telefono.

«Mi dispiace... » mormora Nanami, senso di colpa che sgocciola da ogni parola. «Se non fossi stata così testarda... »

Hinata è sostanzialmente d'accordo, ma non ce la fa proprio a rischiare di intristire ancora di più l'espressione dell'amica. Quando si tratta di Nanami, d'altronde, la sua schiettezza ha la brutta abitudine di smussare gli angoli un po' più del necessario, neanche il ragazzo avesse paura che ci si potrebbe tagliare contro.

«Beh, dai. Inutile piangere sul latte versato e tutte quelle cose lì, no? E comunque, almeno hai trovato quello che cercavi».

Lo sguardo di Nanami prende a vagare in modo se possibile ancora più colpevole.

« ... Hai _trovato quello che cercavi_ , giusto?»

«Mmh...»

Il viso della ragazza sprofonda sotto il cappuccio della felpa dell'uniforme fino al naso, le piccole mani bianche strette attorno ai bordi che si muovono a destra e a sinistra insieme al suo capo, mentre fa un cenno di diniego che sembra costarle una fatica enorme.

Hinata crede di aver perso l'uso della parola.

« ... È dentro. Credo».

Osserva ammutolito Nanami, e gli sembra di vederla fisicamente contesa tra due forze invisibili: una trazione rigidissima verso di lui, verso il cancello, verso il mondo di fuori, e un'attrazione magnetica altrettanto intensa per quello che si cela all'interno della villetta.

E la forza di prendersela a male, semplicemente, non ce l'ha.

«D'accordo» scandisce, con la determinazione che solo l'istinto di sopravvivenza può dare. «Andiamo».

« ... Come?»

Hinata si dirige a grandi passi verso il porticato. «Mi hai sentito. Andiamo a prendere quello che ti serve! Non tornerai a casa a mani vuote, in un modo o nell'altro». E, senza troppe cerimonie, afferra la sua mano e continua a camminare, tenendo il proprio buonsenso rigorosamente in modalità silenziosa e lo sguardo fisso sulle punte delle proprie scarpe.

«E... e tanto dobbiamo comunque uscire di qui. Non c'è molto altro che possiamo fare».

C'è anche un'altra cosa. Hinata si rende perfettamente conto che ci sono alcune inclinazioni che sono imprenscindibili: e Nanami, davanti ai videogiochi, è come un Golden Retriever davanti a una pozza d'acqua, come un'ape davanti a un fiore profumato. Chiederle di rinunciare sarebbe come remare in senso contrario alla sua stessa natura, a un bel pezzo di se stessa.

Hinata non se la sente di negarglielo. Anche se è un po' pericoloso, più che un po' illegale e decisamente molto contrario al buonsenso.

Dalle finestre della villa una luce tenue si spande sul porticato. È la prima cosa rassicurante della nottata: qualcuno, lì dentro, è ancora sveglio. Che sia per sbattergli la porta in faccia, chiamare la polizia o agire all'americana contro due teppisti violatori di domicilio, almeno qualcuno è sveglio.

«Uhm... » Nanami, che è rimasta in silenzio fino a quel momento, stringe appena le dita attorno alla mano di Hinata per richiamare la sua attenzione. Quando Hinata si volta, la sua amica ha quel suo tipico sguardo vacuo dipinto in viso, quello che significa che sta ancora componendo in testa ciò che vorrebbe dirgli, parola per parola, e lui non può fare altro che attendere, mentre l'agitazione sembra crescere e scemare in onde capricciose a partire proprio dalle punte delle dita.

Poi la ragazza sbatte le palpebre, una volta, come se volesse resettare tutto ciò che ha scritto sulla propria lavagna mentale, e mormora invece, semplicemente: «... E adesso?»

Già.

E adesso?

«E adesso... » Hinata si libera discretamente dalla stretta di Nanami, perché teme che i palmi stiano per iniziare a sudargli copiosamente. «E adesso uno di noi deve suonare, credo».

Nanami inclina appena la testa, e continua a fissarlo.

«E... e metti via quei punti interrogativi, non dirmi che non ci avevi pensato!»

«Sì che ci avevo pensato».

Ma non sposta lo sguardo di un millimetro.

«Va bene, va bene!» Hinata rotea gli occhi, puramente per principio – perché alla fine, per tutta la sua spavalderia videoludica, Nanami è sempre stata quella timida tra loro due. Anche adesso, mentre il ragazzo si volta e cerca di racimolare il suo coraggio (e la sua migliore faccia di bronzo), l'amica è lì che si seppellisce nel suo cappuccio come se fosse un mantello dell'invisibilità.

A volte Hinata vorrebbe proprio avercelo, un mantello dell'invisibilità.

Soprattutto per evitare figure di merda come quella che sta per fare.

Solleva lentamente il pugno, portandolo a un centimetro dal legno levigato della porta prima di ricordarsi che è il campanello che deve suonare. Allora scioglie le dita e sospira, consolandosi nella consapevolezza che difficilmente potrà andare peggio di così.

«Posso aiutarvi?»

 

***

 

Hinata potrebbe aver fatto un salto. Potrebbe.

Potrebbe anche aver soffocato un sussulto molto più rumoroso di quello che la sua dignità sarebbe riuscita a sopportare.

È possibile.

Anzi, sapete cosa? È _possibilissimo_. Perché Hinata si aspettava tranquillamente un'apparizione spiritica, a quel punto. Si aspettava uno yokai malevolo, un animale pericoloso scappato dallo zoo, la versione in carne ed ossa della bambina di _The Ring_.

Non si aspettava, invece, che da dietro le loro schiene sbucasse, senza alcun preavviso, un inoffensivo ragazzo in pigiama con un sacchetto della spazzatura in mano.

Il ragazzo sbatte le palpebre, visibilmente perplesso ma non particolarmente sorpreso. Anche quella non è la reazione che Hinata si aspettava.

Nanami, dal canto suo, sta osservando il nuovo arrivato con la bocca socchiusa, come se stesse cercando le parole adatte per rispondere alla sua domanda, ma Hinata sa bene per quanto tempo l'amica possa rimanere in stand-by quando è presa in contropiede da un avvenimento inaspettato.

Quindi, in teoria, spiegare la situazione toccherebbe a lui.

«Uhm... sì, ecco... »

In una teoria molto sperimentale e lontana dalla realtà, perché tutto ciò a cui riesce a pensare è come _non_ peggiorare una situazione che, qualunque cosa dica, sicuramente non può che precipitare.

Gli occhi del ragazzo si posano su di lui ora, dedicandogli la sua completa attenzione. Non può avere più della loro età, rflette Hinata, anche se la penombra non rende facilissimo distinguere i lineamenti del suo viso, mentre l'illuminazione notturna dal lato del porticato svolge alla perfezione il compito di farlo sentire come se si trovasse su un palcoscenico in mutande.

«Oh? Quell'uniforme... »

Alla fine è proprio il ragazzo in pigiama a rompere il silenzio, lo sguardo che vaga per una frazione di secondo sulla figura di Nanami e rimane colpito da un particolare della sua felpa. Hinata ci mette qualche istante a realizzare che si tratta dello stemma ricamato del loro liceo.

«La riconosci?» Hinata si ritrova a replicare, trascinato suo malgrado dalla curiosità per quella seconda stranezza.

Il ragazzo sorride, il sacchetto della spazzatura che oscilla leggermente al suo fianco – un oggetto con cui Hinata sta sentendo sempre più affinità man mano che la nottata procede – e risponde, con un tono così leggero che sembra stiano parlando del tempo in un orario diurno perfettamente normale: «Naturalmente! Dopotutto, sulla mia c'è lo stesso simbolo».

Oh.

Hinata non è un esperto di statistica. Anzi. Se c'è una disciplina che gli fa venire voglia di compilare una rinuncia agli studi, immediatamente dopo l'inglese, è senza dubbio quella. Ma non crede di sbagliare di molto quando riflette che, di tutte le persone che lui e Nanami avrebbero potuto disturbare in un quartiere altolocato della città alle due di notte, incontrare proprio un coetaneo _e_ un compagno di scuola non possa avere delle probabilità così alte.

Non saprebbe dire se si tratti di fortuna o di sfortuna – potrebbe avere sicuramente più pietà di loro di un adulto dal punto di vista legale, ma potrebbe anche comunicare la loro piccola bravata all'intero liceo, e dannazione a loro per non essere passati a casa a cambiarsi, prima di andarsi a infilare nei giardini degli altri!

Non saprebbe dirlo, no: ma è sicuro che si tratti di una coincidenza assurda.

« ... Komaeda–kun?»

Le parole sarebbero inadeguate a descrivere la sua sorpresa quando sente la voce sottile e assonnata di Nanami intervenire in quella conversazione, e con molta più sicurezza del solito.

Ma il più sorpreso tra loro è, se possibile, proprio il ragazzo in pigiama. «Conosci il mio nome? Per caso ci siamo già incontrati?»

Nanami scuote la testa e replica, con la sua consueta flemma: «Non ci siamo incontrati, no. Ma ti ho visto al bar dell'istituto, quando è successa quella _cosa_ con le macchinette... »

La curiosità di Hinata sta già cominciando a prendere il sopravvento sulla sua incredulità di fronte a quell'inspiegabile catena di coincidenze, quando il ragazzo – Komaeda, se ha capito bene – ridacchia imbarazzato, portandosi la mano libera dietro la nuca, e taglia frettolosamente: «Capisco. Temevo che quell'episodio mi avrebbe reso un po' famoso, ma non pensavo che qualcuno si sarebbe davvero preso la briga di ricordare il nome di un nessuno come me!»

Hinata è sul punto di chiedere i dettagli dell' _episodio_ , quando Komaeda sembra ricordare il contesto e soprattutto l'orario in cui quella conversazione sta avendo luogo. «Ah, ma adesso sono un po' in svantaggio. Dopotutto, imperdonabilmente, io non so chi siate voi. Che ne dite se butto un attimo questa ed entriamo un po'? Così potete anche dirmi di cos'è che avevate bisogno».

Ammutolito dalla perfetta cortesia di quel perfetto sconosciuto (o quasi), Hinata non sa che fare, se non annuire in maniera assente e lasciarsi trascinare da una Nanami più baldanzosa che mai attraverso la soglia della villetta.

«Aspetta... ma questa porta è sempre stata aperta?!»

«Oh... già, non me n'ero accorta. Così pare».

 

***

 

«Quindi... in breve, c'è un Pokémon nel tuo salotto».

Dopo le presentazioni di rito e una metaforica mascellata per terra – perché, da fuori, quella villetta non sembrava lontanamente così _enorme_ – Hinata decide di andare dritto al nocciolo, se non altro per riguardo nei confronti del padrone di casa.

Che avrebbe adesso tutte le ragioni del mondo per cacciarli entrambi a calci, ma che si limita ad annuire brevemente, soppesando quell'informazione come se non fosse la cosa più strana che abbia mai sentito.

«Capisco. Beh, questo spiega molte cose».

« ... Davvero?»

Komaeda prorompe in una risata leggera. «Ah, è che tu e Nanami–san non siete gli unici ad essere venuti qui. Diciamo che oggi c'era un'insolita quantità di persone nei dintorni, ma effettivamente non riuscivo a capire perché».

Appoggiati contro una parete, seguono entrambi con lo sguardo la figura di Nanami che si aggira per il salotto con un fare, come dire, _posseduto_.

«Dove sei, dove sei... » mormora, allungando le braccia in ogni angolo della stanza. Gli ricorda quello chef britannico che tanto piace ad Hanamura, in quella serie in cui va a esaminare gli hotel peggiori del globo e la prima cosa che fa è mettersi a cercare il Wi-Fi.

«Quindi casa tua è... cosa, una specie di oasi per i Pokémon rari?»

«Non mi sorprenderebbe» commenta Komaeda, per niente sorpreso da quel dato di fatto. «La sorte tende ad attirarmi attorno questo genere di cose».

«C'entra qualcosa l'episodio delle macchinette?»

Hinata non riesce proprio a trattenere la sua curiosità su quel punto in particolare.

«Tra le altre cose. Non che sia stata la cosa più assurda che mi sia successa, ma... è stata sicuramente una delle più eclatanti».

Fortunatamente, Komaeda non sembra prendersela. Anzi: è più che contento di raccontargli ogni dettaglio, per quanto con un velo d'imbarazzo.

«Stavo prendendo una bibita al distributore automatico... e me ne sono uscite un po' più di una».

«Cinquantadue» s'intromette Nanami, che adesso sta scannerizzando Hinata da capo a piedi come un'addetta alla sicurezza aeroportuale.

_... Cinquantadue?!_

«Le hanno contate?» ride, portandosi una mano alla nuca. «Ah, speravo che nessuno se ne ricordasse più».

Hinata crede che debba essere stato proprio nel periodo in cui si è assentato da scuola per una brutta influenza. Deve, perché altrimenti difficilmente non avrebbe sentito parlare di questa storia, figurarsi dimenticarsela. _Cinquantadue_ lattine? Se la vita di Komaeda è costellata da avvenimenti del genere, non lo sorprende che non trovi quello che sta accadendo adesso in casa sua così fuori dall'ordinario.

«La limonata gratis ha fatto piacere a molti... » Nanami si blocca improvvisamente, il telefono a un palmo dal naso di Komaeda. «Ah!»

Dallo smartphone risuona una musichetta di battaglia, e gli occhi di Nanami s'illuminano.

«Eccoti... » sussurra, reverenziale e competitiva allo stesso tempo, e Hinata non può fare a meno di sbirciare lo schermo, almeno per capire che genere di forza della natura la sua amica stia affrontando in quel mondo a metà tra il virtuale e il reale.

«Uhm, è... » Hinata non saprebbe onestamente come commentarlo sinceramente e al contempo senza offendere gli sforzi notturni di entrambi, quindi dice semplicemente, «è sul tuo naso, Komaeda».

«Ahah, davvero? Allora è meglio che non mi muova, non vorrei farlo scappare».

«No, no, puoi muoverti» sbadiglia Nanami, «è una cattura difficile, ci vorrà un po'. Anzi, adesso faccio così... »

Preme un pulsante sullo schermo con la punta dell'indice, e improvvisamente la figura di Komaeda scompare, rimpiazzata da un paesaggio notturno in grafica digitale. Dopodiché Nanami si trascina verso il divano e sprofonda nei cuscini, come se volesse conservare ogni briciolo della sua limitata riserva di energie per portare a termine quella cattura.

Komaeda la segue, sedendosi accanto a lei e osservando con interesse ogni sua mossa. Hinata non può che sistemarsi all'altro fianco di Nanami, anche lui decisamente curioso di vedere come andrà a finire – o più che altro desideroso che finisca, e presto, perché quello sbadiglio dev'essere stato particolarmente contagioso e il ragazzo avverte improvvisamente tutta la stanchezza accumulata nel corso della nottata pesargli sulle spalle, gonfiarglisi nei polmoni e tirargli giù le palpebre come uno spiritello dispettoso.

«Nanami, abbassa un po' il volume, non vorrei che finissimo per disturbare anche i genitori di Komaeda».

Nanami sta già annuendo, quando è Komaeda stesso a rassicurarli: «Oh, no. Vivo da solo, quindi non c'è problema. Non c'è nessun genitore da svegliare».

Il tono con cui è stata pronunciata quella frase è leggero, leggero come tutto il resto della loro conversazione: eppure Hinata è convinto di aver percepito una nota stonata nella voce del ragazzo, una nota che il sonno incombente fa insistentemente sfuggire alla sua comprensione un attimo prima che possa afferrarla.

 

***

 

«Uh?»

Hinata si sveglia in un buio quasi completo, rischiarato solo da un flebile raggio di luna che proietta l'ombra a scacchi della finestra sul tappeto. C'è qualcosa di soffice sopra di lui, e il ragazzo muove le dita fino a stringere tra i polpastrelli un pezzo di stoffa calda e morbida.

Per un lungo momento, Hinata non ricorda assolutamente dove si trova. Almeno finché non cerca di alzarsi. Allora si accorge di due cose: un peso di traverso sulle sue gambe, e un ammonimento sussurrato alla sua sinistra.

«Sshh».

Si volta confusamente nella direzione di quel suono, e i suoi occhi incontrano il profilo di Komaeda, illuminato per metà dalla luce pallida della luna e per metà sprofondato nell'oscurità della stanza.

Komaeda indica silenziosamente Nanami, addormentata in mezzo a loro con una gamba addosso a Hinata e la testa reclinata sulla spalla dell'altro ragazzo. Il cellulare giace spento sul suo grembo, probabilmente scarico.

Scarico...

Se fosse un po' più sveglio, Hinata per prima cosa si scuserebbe con quel ragazzo a cui hanno avuto l'audacia di usurpare il soggiorno e una buona notte di sonno, scuoterebbe un po' Nanami e, se necessario, la riporterebbe a casa in spalla.

Ma il suo cervello ha ripreso a lavorare in modalità risparmio energia e tutto quello che gli viene in mente di sussurrare, senza un filo di voce più del necessario, è:

«L'ha poi preso, quel Pokémon?»

Nella penombra, gli pare di vedere Komaeda sorridere.

«Sì. Nanami–san è davvero incredibile».

Hinata annuisce, la gravità schiacciante del sonno che torna a premerlo verso i cuscini del divano.

«Scusaci, sai, per... » inizia a dire, ma le sue parole sono interrotte da uno sbadiglio e non riprendono più.

In un angolo ancora sveglio della sua coscienza, prima di sprofondare completamente nel buio, gli sembra di udire, dall'altro lato del divano, quattro parole sussurrate con una voce così bassa che potrebbe già appartenere a un sogno.

« ... Non c'è problema, Hinata–kun».

 

***

 

 **Da:** Kuzuryuu  
**Data:** 08/07, 01:28

_Muori._

 

 **Da:** Mioda  
**Data:** 08/07, 01:39

_eh???? hajime-chan, ti si è finalmente risvegliato il gusto per la buona musica?!?_

_ibuki è SU PER FE LI CE !!_ _∩_ _(_ _︶_ _▽_ _︶_ _)_ _∩_

[In allegato, un testo che non può in alcun modo essere trascritto su un sito family-friendly]

 

 **Da:** Nidai  
**Data:** 08/07, 02:14

_SCUSA, HINATA! STAVO CAGANDO!_

_IO E OWARI SAREMO LI' ALLE PRIME LUCI DELL'ALBA, TIENI DURO!!!_

FIGHT!

 

 **Da:** Tanaka  
**Data:** 08/07, 02:16

_Muahahahah! Non c'è nulla che le mie quattro Oscure Divinità Della Distruzione non possano penetrare!_

_Ma adesso è tardi e devono fare la nanna dopo aver corso la ruota. Ci vediamo a scuola._

 

 **Da:** Pekoyama  
**Data:** 08/07, 03:09

_Sì._

_Ma no._

 

***

 

La mattina dopo, il senso di colpa per essersi piazzati a dormire abusivamente in casa di un semi-sconosciuto cresce esponenzialmente quando il suddetto semi-sconosciuto prepara loro la colazione a letto.

A divano, ma non è quello il punto.

 

***

 

«Allora ci vediamo a scuola! E se vi serve qualche altro Pokémon raro, non esitate a passare! Anche se non avete voglia di entrare e di vedermi, non fatevi alcun problema!»

«Uhm... certo. E grazie di tutto, davvero».

«Grazie di cuore, Komaeda–kun».

 

 

« ... Hinata–kun?»

«Sì?»

«Grazie. Davvero».

 

 

« ... Di niente».

 

***

 

Fuori dalla casa di Komaeda ci sono, in ordine di gravità sparso:

Una serie di cancelli, una volta appartenuti all'intero vicinato, scardinati di netto.

Una folla munita di cellulari e cappellini con la visiera che li fissa con ardente invidia.

 

Una cassetta degli attrezzi.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A chi ha beccato tutte le citazioni, idiote e leggermente meno, in questa fic, in regalo una padella della SISA.  
> A chi è comunque arrivato fin qui: sei una persona corraggiosa e ti voglio bene già solo perché hai dedicato del tempo a questo piccolo mostriciattolo demenziale. thx af m8.
> 
> (E soprattutto grazie alla Waifu™ che non solo mi ha incoraggiata nella genesi ma ha anche betato questa bambina letterarlmente un secondo dopo il parto. MENTRE IO ERO ANDATA A DORMIRE. E mi ha lasciato il commentario su Telegram più bello dell'universo. #ImSoLucky)
> 
> EDIT 14/07: ............Le lattine.  
> Lattine happened for real.  
> Io non-


End file.
